A new Beginning
by tc-kimberly1968
Summary: A Troyella fic. My first story, I hope you like it. It's got a couple of twists in it.
1. Trouble

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to HMS. Just Dr. Summers_

Chapter 1

_It had been 1 year after graduation. No one had known what was going to happen to him or her after they left, so they just decided to go with the flow and see where it takes them. Aftera year of trying to make it work long distance, Gabbi and Troy decided it would be for the best if they just stayed friends. Little did they know, something had happened that would change their life forever…_

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabbi, your pregnant." Dr. Summers had said

I wasn't sure if I had heard her right.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You are 1 month pregnant. That's why you've been sick every day." Dr. Summers explained

"That's impossible. The only one I've been with was…" Then it dawned on me. Troy. Oh god, he was going to freak. I wasn't looking forward to telling him.

"You can meet me out in the regular examining room if you want. I'd like to go over something's with you." Dr. Summers said as she had left the room.

I got dressed and met her in her office. She kept referring to the fetus, but I was in too much of a daze to hear her correctly. She said thanks for coming in, and to call her in case anything should happen. I got home and sat on the couch in total silence. I didn't know what to do. I was debating on if I should call Troy and tell him the news, when the phone rang. I looked at the caller i.d. It was Troy. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said when I had answered

"Hey, um, how are you?" He asked

"Troy, I have something to tell you!" I blurted out. I was never very good at keeping anything from him, and this is just too big to keep to myself.

"Wow, um, are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we just need to talk…please come over." I asked

"Alright, I'll be right over…"

He had said that he'd probably be here in an hour. I figured that he'd be at least an hour late, but he was actually early. 45 minutes later, he walked in my front door, without knocking. I was surprised he'd even remembered how to get in here.

"So, what's the big news?" Troy asked.

**Troy's POV**

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella had said.

Her words still rang in my ears. She had waited for a reaction from me, because she had known me so well all of these years.

"Wow, um, how? Whose?" I had asked her

"Troy, think about it. I'm one month pregnant. We haven't been apart that long." Gabriella said, aggitatedly. Not that I can blame her.

"Ok, now what?" I asked. The instant I had said it, I wanted to take it back.

She looked at me hurt. I wanted to reach over and cup her face in my hands, and tell her everything was going to be alright. But I knew it wasn't going to be ok. Boy, I didn't know how right I was.


	2. Start of something new

Chapter 2

Troy's POV 

"Man, how are you going to do it?" Chad asked me. We were hanging out at the gym, waiting for practice to begin. I had just broken the news to him.

"I don't know. I mean, Gabbi needs me, but she absolutely refuses to accept that. I mean, come on, how does she expect to do it on her own?" I asked Chad.

"Do you still love her?" Chad asked, as it suddenly dawned on him.

"Hey, Chad, let me give you a clue. YES!" I replied

"Don't you think you should tell her then?" Chad replied

I didn't want to admit it, but Chad was right. There were very rare occasions that he was right, but when he was, he usually had an idea to go along with it.

"So, what do I do, Dr. Chad?" I asked sarcastically

"I think you need to sit her down, and talk with her about it, because she deserves to know, and she's going figure it out sooner or later, and I'm sure she'd rather hear it from you than somebody else." Chad said

I thought about it. He was totally right.

"Any ideas?" I asked

"Call Taylor, she'll know what to do." Chad said

Let me bring you up to speed here. Chad and Taylor hooked up after the Triple Threat Day. They realized that they were both being stupid, and that they wanted to be together. So they've been together ever since. And Taylor's just full of awesome ideas.

"Good idea, Chad." I praised him

"Duh, I know." He replied

I pulled out my phone and dialed Taylor's phone. It rang 3 times before she finally answered.

"Hey Troy, what's up?" Taylor asked

So, of course, I told Taylor the big news, and my problem, and asked her if she had any good ideas, because I really wanted to prove I could do right, instead of just screwing everything up.

"Well, yeah. In a situation like this, you should take her out to dinner, and explain how you feel. And, if you have the chance, Singing a song wouldn't hurt." Taylor said

I knew what she was hinting at.

"Thanks Tay, you're a lifesaver." I said, and hung up. Time to get my plan into action.

Please Read and Review! Tanya


	3. Works for Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HMS related

Chapter 3

Gabriella's POV 

I hadn't talked to Troy since I told him the news. I was worried that we weren't going to be able to work this out. I mean, come on, after everything we've been through, did we really have a chance. I didn't think so. But boy, I wish I had. There had been so many changes recently. I was sitting on my bed, typing on my laptop, when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, so I answered kind of slowly.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Gabbi?" It was Troy

"Um, Hi, how are you?" I was kind of scared of how he was going to react about everything.

"Hey, can I come over? I have something for you." Troy said

I had perked up by this time.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said

He hung up without replying. I hung up my phone, and jumped in the shower. I got out and decided on a brown tank with a pair of Levi's and flip-flops. I was just about to grab a drink when the door bell rang. I opened it, and there stood Troy.

"Uh, hi!" I said, and opened the door wider for him to come in. He looked as nervous as I felt.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Troy asked me

"Tired, but happy all around I guess."

"Listen, can you go out for a couple of hours?" Troy asked me

"Out where? As in a date?" I asked suspiciously

"Only if you want to think of it in that way." He replied with the same glint in his eye he had on the night we met 4 years ago at that Ski lodge.

We grabbed our coats, and I locked the door. We got in his car, and off we went.

"So, what brought this little, night, on?" I asked Troy.

"After everything, I figured you needed a break." Troy replied

Ok, now I know this is going to sound a little corny, but come on. Troy, and I, both figured this would've never happened. We both thought that we were never going to see each other after our good byes. We never thought in a million years that we'd be here tonight.

"So, uh, what are you going to do?" Troy asked

"About the baby?" I asked, even though I knew the answer

"Um, yeah. I mean, I want to know what you want to do, so I can help as much as possible." Troy replied

"Well, I want to keep her. She's the only piece of my life that makes me happy nowadays, and I just can't give that away." I replied

Troy's POV 

"Well, I want to be apart of her life." I said.

Gabbi looked shocked. I looked at her and waited for a response.

"I want to be there Gabbi. I want her to know that I do love her, no matter how she came about." I said.

"Alright, now, what about her last name?" Gabbi asked

"What about it?" I replied

"Whose is it going to be?" Gabbi asked

"Well, it depends on what you want." I said. I really meant it too.

"Well, what about Bolton-Montez?"

"Works for me." I said


	4. Slip ups

_I own nothing, just me! Well, and my ideas, but that's it, I swear!_

* * *

_Troy's POV_

A couple days later, Gabbi and I had been talking a lot of what we should do. We decided to go out and get our own place. Then came the day when I had to tell my mom and dad. Karen had already known about it. I was sitting in Gabbi's kitchen, thinking, when she came up behind me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, it's just time to tell my mom and dad." Troy replied

"Do you want me to go with you?" Gabbi asked

"Depends. Do you want to?" Troy replied, with a smirk

"Ok, let me go get ready. I'll be down in a few." Gabbi said as she walked up the stairs. Troy was amazed at how graceful she looked as she went up the stairs. In nothing but a nightgown, she still looked as gorgeous as ever, even if she was going on 2months in her pregnancy.

A couple minutes later, she had started walking down the stairs when she heard her cell phone ringing. She had turned to go upstairs again when she slipped on a piece of waxed hardwood, causing her to fall backwards. She yelled out in fright, as she went down.

* * *

_Gabriella's POV_

Troy had looked worried to me. I think he was worried about what his father was going to say. Actually, what his father might do. She got changed in a hurry and headed down stairs. I got to the third stair, and heard my cell phone ring. It was my mother's ringtone. I turned around to hurry and get it, and I felt a slippery spot. Next thin g I remember, I yelled out right before everything went black.

* * *

_Please review. Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I just got back from Virginia Beach, and school just started after 10 days of spring break. Hope you like it!_


	5. Uhoh

Chapter 5

Troy's POV

Gabbi had hit the stair. I ran to her as fast as I could. I didn't know what to do. I tried shaking her awake. Didn't work. I put her on the couch. Then I called Chad and Tay. Then picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" They both asked

"GUYS! Get over here right now! Gabbi fell and I can't wake her up!" Then I hung up. A few minutes later, they pulled in the driveway. They burst through the front door, and were frantically looking for them. Chad and Tay reached the living room, and freaked.

"OMG! What happened!" Tay screamed

"We need to get her to the hospital right now." Chad said

Chad helped me get her to the car. We sped to the hospital. We got a doctor and she got in. I told the nurse that followed that Gabbi was pregnant. She told me thanks.

"Chad, what if the baby's hurt? What if the only thing holding me and Gabbi together is gone, and now there's nothing?" I asked scared to know the outcome.

"Dude, she and the baby will be fine. Stop expecting the worst, and it'll be all good. Don't worry!" Chad said

We waited in the waiting room for hours. The nurse finally came and updated us around 4:30p.m. I was preparing for the worst.

"Mr. Bolton?" She asked

"Yes?" I replied

"Ms. Montez AND the baby are both doing wonderfully. She's awake, and expecting you." The nurse said

I looked at Chad.

"See?" Was all that he had to say

I ran as fast as I could to her room. She was sitting up, holding ice to her head.

"How are you?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"Fine. My head hurts, but other than that, ok." Gabbi replied

"I was so relieved to hear you were both ok. I was so scared." I said to her.

"Me too Troy." Gabbi replied with tears in her eyes.

"Gabbi, this may not be the time for this, but I need to know." I started

"What's that?" She replied

"Are we together only for the baby? Or are we together for us too?" I asked

She went silent. She looked like she was thinking.

"I hope we're together for us too. I mean, after that break up, I was so upset, I didn't even call anyone at all." Gabbi replied.

A smile crossed my face.


	6. Happy ending?

**Troy's POV**

A few days later, Gabbi was released from the hospital. The Doc put her on strict bed rest. They determined the cause of her losing consciousness was the fall. They had checked her pH balance, and that was a little low. Another word, dehydrated. She wasn't aware of the fact that she hadn't had a drink of water in awhile. We got home, and got her settled in the bedroom.

"Gabbi, I have a surprise for you." I told her

"What's that?" Gabbi replied, playfully

"Close your eyes." I told her. She did so. I went in the other room, and grabbed a box. I went back in the bedroom, and placed the box on the bed.

"Ok, open up!" I said. Again, she did so. She looked blankly at the box.

"I meant literally, open it!" I said. She did. Her face lit up like a little kid on Christmas day.

"A puppy! Oh my goodness Troy! Why?" Gabbi exclaimed

"A little pick me up gift for you. It's a shiatsu-lab. A mutt. It was so cute though!" I explained to her.

"Oh Troy, it's perfect! Thank you so much!" Gabbi said

I realized I hadn't told my mom and dad yet.

"Um, Gabbi? Will you be ok for a little while?" I asked her

"Yeah, why?" She asked

"Because I haven't told my parents yet, and I need to do it now before I lose my courage." I told her

"Hey, why don't you call them over here, and we'll tell them together." Gabbi suggested

"Um, ok. Hang on." I said, as I took out my phone. I dialed my mom's phone number, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Troy. Um, do you think you could call dad, and meet me and Gabbi here after you guys are done with work?" I asked her

"Um, yeah, sure, no problem. We'll be there around 4:00pm, ok?" my mom replied

"Ok, see you then." I said and hung up. I looked at Gabbi

"Troy, what's the matter?"

Sorry it took so long to update. Things have been crazy, getting ready for regents. Hope you like it! R&R Tanya


End file.
